Yubel's Valentines Day
by Xascul
Summary: Yubel and Jaden have been together for a few months yet they have not had Valentine's Day together. Jaden only has a limited amount of time to find Yubel the perfect gift.


Hello everyone! I have another Yugioh GX fic as people said they wanted a sequel to my Beach fic. This one was sorta thrown together, so bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters.

* * *

Yubel's Valentine's

At Duel Academy, Valentine's Day was coming just around the corner. Most of the seniors were planning to head to town for the weekend with their sweethearts while the underclassmen were forced to stay on campus and enjoy a quiet Valentine's Day. Most people were fine with quiet and had small gifts and such planned out.

On one side of the island, a fourth year Slifer was becoming really distressed.

"Ah, what'll I get her?" Jaden said clutching his head at he sat up on his bed.

Poor Jaden Yuki could not figure out what to get for his girlfriend. He felt he needed to get something for Yubel, but as to what exactly eluded him. Most of the time, he and his buddies would get together and might to a small gift exchange, well, more like a card exchange than anything else. But he felt a card wouldn't work in Yubel's case.

It seemed impossible that a year ago, a guy who didn't even know what the word 'love' or 'fiance' meant would get a girlfriend, albeit of the super-strong, super hot amazon variation.

"Mmm? Something wrong my dear Jaden?" his girlfriend asked him sweetly.

"Ah....it's nothing really!"

Yubel giggled slightly evilly and pulled Jaden closer to her own body.

It had been five months since Yubel became human again thanks in part to her strong desire to be human, a little thing called de-fusion and the power of the Supreme King. Although Yubel had been happy that Jaden took in her soul into his own body and ceased her suffering, she still desired to be able to hold Jaden in her arms.

Yubel knew that she still had much to learn on what being human was about. She had spent who knows how long as a demon in almost two lifetimes that she almost didn't remember what being human was like in the first place. She almost forgot that she was human before she became a dragon, before duel spirit.

But now that she was human again, she could hold onto Jaden anytime she wanted. She wanted to be with him as much as she could to make up for the countless centuries they've been apart. She pulled him back on the bed and pulled his head towards her chest and held him close. She loved being able to hold him like her own personal play toy. He was so soft and warm and cute....

Jaden tried to protest by shifting away from Yubel, but to no avail. She was simply too strong. Though her chest was a nice pillow....

He gradually learned what it was like to have a girlfriend, although he still more or less considered her a long lost friend that was living with him.

This would be his first Valentine's Day with Yubel. Actually it was his first time with a girl to begin with.

"Hey Jay, are you planning anything for Valentine's Day this year?" Sy asked him.

"Uh, not yet... I want to but I can't think of anything...."

"Why don't you take her out to the city on a date or something?" Syrus suggested. Mana and I were planning to go to the pier that day. The others are planning to go as well for the weekend. Even though you guys are technically a couple, you've never dated right?"

"You don't exactly have room to talk yourself..."

"Hey! Mana and I are going steady okay!" Syrus protested.

"Yeah, but I think going to town and taking her on a date would be a fun idea! We could play video games and duel and lots of fun stuff!" Jaden said happily.

"Uh....."

Jaden wasn't planning on it, but as he thought about it some more, he thought it would be nice. He didn't quite know what it meant, but he supposed he was meant to have fun with Yubel. Since they spent most of their time at school, fighting the occasional monster or duel spirit, she never saw much of the human world. Jaden thought it was only fair if he showed her around and teach her how to be human. However, with Jaden teaching her, she also didn't pick up any 'ladylike' habits.

One of the quirks of being a fourth year, was that one could take the ferry into town on the weekends so long as they scheduled it at least three days in advance. Otherwise, only a teacher was allowed to schedule trips off the island.

Jaden and his friends managed to convince Chancellor Sheppard to allow Yubel in as a student despite what she did to the school the previous year. It wasn't hard for them to make up a fake family history and documents for Yubel to get in. In fact, the hardest thing for them was finding a uniform that would fit her.

* * *

So after scheduling the ferry to take them out, the eight of them, Jaden, Yubel, Syrus, Mana, Chazz, Blair, Alexis, and her brother Atticus, they booked rooms at a cheap hotel in the city for two nights.

The girls decided to take the opportunity to take Yubel on a little shopping trip and to teach her the art of shopping for clothes. There was a giant mall nearby and Alexis, Blair and Mana, couldn't help but enjoy themselves a little. Mana and Syrus didn't plan anything big, they both agreed to keep it simple and just go to the pier.

But Yubel wasn't so keen on going shopping. "But I don't!..." Yubel tried to protest by trying to say she would rather go with Jaden.

"C'mon Yubel! You can't possibly think about wearing that school outfit to you date tomorrow! Besides, you should have a proper wardrobe now that your human and all," Alexis said.

"Uh, I suppose...but I don't know the first thing about shopping...." Yubel said.

"That's why we're here to teach you!" Alexis said as she and Mana pushed her towards the mall entrance.

The girls knew that Yubel needed something to wear for tomorrow and they were determined to find her the perfect dress. They also felt that Yubel should have a set of casual clothes.

Yubel had won a large sum of prize money from a swimsuit modeling contest three months ago when the group decided to take a long weekend off and head to the beach, and she had no idea what to spend it on. Back then, the girls were determined to pick out the sexiest swimsuit that could fit Yubel, and when they saw a flyer for a contest, they practically forced Yubel in it. Not surprisingly, Yubel won the audience over and gave both Atticus and Jaden nosebleeds that knocked them out for a few minutes.

As the four girls walked around the mall, looking at various shops and stores, they discovered that finding clothes that could suit Yubel's 'punk goth' look and stretch across her large chest and limbs was proving to be quite a challenge.

Finding even casual clothes for Yubel was harder than it seemed. When Yubel needed a uniform for the Academy, Alexis had to search the Obelisk Blue Dorm laundry for a spare one. She was lucky to have found a large jacket and skirt with no name and handed to Yubel. The shoes she found for her fit perfectly, and the skirt was a bit tight. When Yubel tried sipping the jacket up, she failed miserably. Actually, the jacket's buttons worked, but her chest was simply to large for the zipper to work. She opted instead for her Jaden's look and put on a plain black t-shirt and left the jacket opened.

So when they found a store that sold everyday blouses and shirts, they had to pick the largest size they could find, and even then Yubel had to struggle a bit to get the top over her chest, only to have her mid rift exposed. Pants were also difficult for Yubel as she struggled to fit her massive legs into them.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm so....big..."

"Aw c'mon, this is what makes it fun! This is a challenge! We're not leaving until you have a nice small wardrobe and dinner dress for tomorrow!" Alexis said with a smirk.

"T-thanks....."

Blair wanted to know something that's been bugging her for a while since she met her. She had seen how her friend Marcel had been controlled by Yubel, but never understood why she was like this. "Uh, Yubel? Uh...how did you get, you know.....so....."

Yubel blushed and said, "Ah...well....when I held Jaden in my arms, my body began to shed its harsh shell, and became flesh again. I had shrunk from being six and a half feet tall to just under six feet, and I looked relatively thin. I suppose to reason for my extra build and....you know...." she held her chest with her hands, "...my body had to compensate for the loss of mass from my wings and such, and my other powers, so....I think....my body just became this way......"

"Aw, you should be proud of it!" Blair said in awe, noticing her lack of chest.

"Yes, but......my chest feels.....really heavy all the time...." Yubel half-complained.

"Girl? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"N-no..." Yubel said slightly embarrassed again. Alexis and Mana looked dumbfounded but nonetheless shoved Yubel in the changing room and pulled off her clothes until she was only wearing her swimsuit that she was using as undergarments as she didn't have any.

Yubel took a good look in the mirror.

Surprisingly, she had never looked at herself in a full-length mirror before. She wasn't even sure of what it meant to be 'sexy' or 'pretty.' In her time, the standard was different. So how was it defined now?

She looked down at her legs first. They were very well built, with calves shaped like fat raindrops, thighs that looked like they were stuffed with a dozen footballs. Her hands traveled up towards her waist, which was quite narrow and dipped sharply inward from her wide hips. Her stomach was well toned with almost no visible body fat. Her upper body flare back out in a wide v-shape and her arms were really built as well. She had thick flowing hair past her waist, with silver streaks and highlights, and of course her breasts were huge, further augmenting her hourglass figure. She cupped a hand under each of them to feel the weight. Being the size of overripe watermelons, they were very heavy indeed.

"Um....is bigger better? I don't know.....I mean.....is it right for a girl like me to have so much....muscle?" Yubel asked embarrassed.

"Hmm...." Mana thought to herself.

"Well, you're certainly not lacking...." Alexis said looking her over.

Alexis didn't mind Yubel that much now that she's gotten to know her better. In fact at school, she welcomed Yubel's presence in the halls as she tended to draw the guys' stares more than Alexis now. For Alexis, it was a nice change of pace that the guys were oogling someone else besides her. Catch was, she wanted to hang out with Jaden more, but Yubel 'hogged' him all to herself.

It took them a while, but the four were able to help Yubel select a small wardrobe that suited her style. At least she wouldn't have to 'grow' into any of them. Yubel walked away with a little less money, but with two sets of undergarments, four large shirts, a large purple vest, a large pair of jeans, and a pair of shorts, a nice start for someone who didn't know the first thing about fashion.

"Let's see, I think that's a fair amount of clothes for now. Now all we need is the perfect dress for your date tomorrow!" Mana said happily.

Just outside, a couple of rough-looking men walked up to the girls and tried to cajole them into coming along with them.

"Heyz, howz about you fine girls come alon' wit us for a while?"

Alexis tried to steer the group around, but the guys blocked her. Immediately, Yubel walked up to one of the men, who seemed to busy eying her enormous rack than her face, which if he had looked first, was quite terrifying.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken. I suggest you two leave before I get rough with you two," Yubel tried saying politely.

That didn't quite work, as the two men tried grabbing Yubel's chest in lust. Yubel reacted instinctively and dodged around the thug in front of her, and twisted his arm backwards and had him pinned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

As the other man tried tackling Yubel, she threw the first thug into the other which knocked them both a full ten feet backwards. The two tried to get to their feet, but Yubel was already advancing on them, her eyes having that same insane anger and hatred she once held as a duel spirit.

"Please spare us! We're sorry! We're sorry!"

"Uh, Yubel....I think you've done enough...." Blair asked meekly.

"Yubel?" Alexis said.

"Ah, s-sorry.... ahem, you two, just get out of our sight."

The two men scrambled away and Yubel felt several eyes on her both in respect and fear. Yubel had temporarily lost herself when she was angry. It wasn't a pretty sight.

She turned back to the other three girls and said, "Sorry, I got a little excited and overboard...hehehe"

The four of them continued to browse the mall for a bit until they found a shop that sold custom dresses for 'odd' sizes. They asked the clerk for some help choosing a dress for Yubel, not too expensive or fancy, just something that would look nice for a simple dinner date. The clerk eyed her up and down and knew the perfect dress that would suit her.

As Yubel tried it on, she couldn't help but admire herself a bit in the mirror and think how Jaden would be pleased at her. So after making her purchase, Yubel and the other girls walked away teasing Yubel that she wouldn't ever have to worry about Jaden eying other girls, lest he find Yubel strangling him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were busy discussing gifts an plans for Jaden and Yubel. Atticus, ever the romantic, heard about Jaden taking Yubel out for a Valentine's Dinner Date, immediately thought of hundreds of ideas and places they could go to. He thought of the pier, or a walk on the beach, or a nice restaurant, but Jaden didn't seem to understand its significance.

"See Jaden, this is your first time on a date, so you need to pick something that will wow Yubel!"

"Yeah I know, but I don't know what to get her...." Jaden protested. "And I don't know the first thing about taking her to the pier and such, I don't mind just playing at the Arcade...."

Atticus was stunned and a little by Jaden's 'simplicity.' "Jaden? You mean you two never went on a date and held hands, but you guys sleep together every night?"

"Uh yeah.....?" Jaden didn't know the irony of his situation.

Atticus sighed and shook his head as there is still much he had to learn. He was determined to make Jaden his 'apprentice' in romance. "Hmm, Jaden, you're not thinking this as a romantic holiday. For starters since its Valentine's Day, you should get her chocolates, nothing too expensive of course....Oh! And I think you should get her a bouquet of roses!"

"Oh yeah, I know she likes roses quite a bit, her deck has several of those rose monsters." Jaden noted.

"But what else though, do you even know what she likes?" Atticus inquired.

"Ah....."

"Jeeze Jaden, how much more clueless could you be? You see her all the time, and you don't know what she likes?" Chazz said in disgust.

"That's because Jaden is too busy dueling and talking to her about cards and instead of talking to her about her," Syrus commented.

"Syrus! I don't just talk about dueling! I talk about food and dueling strategies as well! We talk a little about how are lives will change after school and such!"

"I suppose that is important, but you don't actually talk to her about her?"

"Whatever...oh look over there!" Jaden pointed across the hall. Chazz, Syrus, and Atticus all turned to see a trading card shop and Jaden almost took off had the three not grabbed him and pulled him in the other direction towards a suit and tux rental store.

Jaden didn't want to let down Yubel. She had become a good friend in the months that he got to know her. This was a bit odd because he did consider her a good friend when she was a card in his youth. Now that she was human, it was a bit...odd actually. At first, he was trying to avoid her as much as she would tolerate it, but every time, she would find him.

She was the one who actually made him happier into his old cheerful self after the whole ordeal in the different dimension. Plus, it was her who dueled him all the time and her who chose to talk to him more when he had problems. He told Atticus that something was bound to pop up, so instead of waiting around, they went to stores to get the stuff that Jaden knew he was going to get.

They found the chocolates and roses fairly easy. The hard part for them was figuring out where would be a nice Valentine's Date location and what they would do.

Finding a suit for him wasn't too hard. They wanted to find him something nice but inexpensive, something that would impress his girlfriend but not too showy. Jaden sorta just went along, since Atticus offered to pay half the price. Plus he had never worn a suit, even for a casual gathering. After he got dressed and looked in the mirror, he only saw a dorky and awkward teenager looking back. Jaden never really understood why Yubel was so interested in him to begin with. He tried putting aside their past selves and realized that if it had not been for that, Yubel probably would not have liked him so much.

He wasn't very built, nor very tall. Bastion was probably the most fit out of all of them, and both Atticus and Syrus's brother Zane were taller than Jaden by half a head at least.

But then he realized that Syrus and Mana were the same and Mana liked Syrus just fine.

So why?

Was it because he was friendly and easy going that she liked him? Of perhaps that he was a good duelist?

He tried smoothing out his hair a bit, but no matter which way he moved it, it didn't look like him, nor did it look good. Did he really deserve to be Yubel's girlfriend? She could get anyone she chose, yet she chose him. No. Something told him that it wasn't a simple fact of whether she deserved him or not.

Jaden knew Yubel could not love him, if it were not for his past. He didn't know completely of course, but he figured that the two of them were good friends in the past. The notion that Yubel felt like a long, lost friend was not lost on his part, but that was not the point. He realized that when Yubel wasn't being evil and insane, she was actually a fun person to be around with. She was really funny and witty, and she was very supportive and competitive at the same time.

They walked out the store and noticed that they still had about an hour left before they all met up for dinner. The four of them decided to split up and walked around some more looking for a suitable gift for Yubel. The four thought of all sorts of stuff Yubel might like: video games, clothes, cards, posters, books, even pastry's. Nothing seemed to work. The problem with most of those stuff is that Yubel had yet to understand pop culture and celebrities.

Jaden walked past the card shop again and couldn't help wander in and look at the deals and the cards.

"Hey, are you a duelist too?" said a voice from behind Jaden.

"Yeah, I am! Why, do you wish to duel me?" Jaden asked excitedly as he always was in a mood for a duel.

"Of course! Just one quick match on the tables."

The two did a quick duel that lasted about fifteen minutes. Jaden always kept his deck strapped to his pocket in case if he wanted to duel. He pulled it out, shuffled, and passed it to his opponent to cut. Jaden's opponent came close to winning, but Jaden managed to beat him with his classic Elemental Heros Neo card and combos. As they shook hands and he walked off, Jaden had an idea for a gift. Yubel didn't have her own 'duel belt and box' and Jaden quickly found a one that suited her. It was a black, light blue and purple plastic belt with two duel boxes attached and a small pouch at the back. Without really thinking, Jaden grabbed it, paid for the item, and ran out the store to meet up with the others.

"So Jay, I suppose you went to the card store and got some trades in?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, something like that, I also picked up Yubel's gift!"

"Impressive! You found something that she would like! What is it?" Atticus asked out of curiosity.

"Can I keep it a secret?"

It was not long until the eight of them met up and had to decide what to eat for dinner.

"Hey! How about that buffet over there? It's fifteen dollars per person, that's not too bad!" Chazz pointed out.

The group found a nice, large booth in the corner and set down their things.

As Yubel pulled Jaden over to the long food bar, both of their eyes lit up and almost literally dived in. They had to restrain themselves in order not to get too much at once, so they grabbed a plate of food and tried a bit of everything.

"Shall we grab the two so they don't grab all the good stuff?" Mana asked quizzically

"No, Jaden and Yubel are like human food processors, you can't get between them and food." Alexis told the blonde. "Isn't that right Syrus?"

"Yep!"

Soon everyone had gotten a plate of food, with Jaden and Yubel coming back last even though they had a head start. Syrus made a note as their plates of food was piled almost twice as high as the others. As the two munched on their food, the others couldn't help but giggle exasperatedly at them. Jaden and Yubel, though very different, had surprisingly similar likes when it came to food. They both had rather lax table manners and eating habits.

"You guys really like to eat huh?" Mana asked the two, clearly not knowing how much Jaden could eat.

"Yep!"

"How do you two not gain weight? Surely after all that you must have packed on at least five pounds?"

"Nope!" Jaden said happily and took a bite of some eggs.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I still have to work out to make sure I don't gain a gut!" Yubel said embarrassed again.

"It's either that or all the calories go to your chest!" Blair half-shouted, half-joked, making Yubel's blush even redder.

Immediately, six pairs of eyes frowned at the two scaring Jaden a bit. Yubel, noticing this, jokingly pulled Jaden closer to her and said, "Don't worry my sweet Jaden, I'll protect you from those meanies. My love for you will protect you."

* * *

The next day came without much events. Everyone was off relaxing for the weekend.

As time drew near for the dinner date, Yubel had the other girls help her out getting ready.

For one, Yubel had no idea what it meant for a girl to 'go out on a date' She had no idea how to put on make up, and did not know how to act 'ladylike.' The girls had to help her wash and style her hair, and helped put on some light make up. As Yubel slipped on her dress, it was notably tight.

"Let's just hope you don't grow anymore, less that dress rips," Alexis teased her.

Jaden was notably nervous himself. He had never done anything even slightly formal like this, and he was scared that he might slip or ruin their date.

As the two came to meet up with each other face to face at the restaurant, Jaden's jaw dropped. Yubel pulled him to bed practically every night, smothered him half the time, dressed skimpily and allowed him to use her chest as a pillow, and Jaden still was not used to her exotic beauty.

Something inside of him began to stir and the only thing that he could think about Yubel was that she was absolutely.....sexy. The way her hips swayed side to side, the way her breasts heaved up and down ever so slightly, and the shine in her eyes that was so full of love and lust. It was almost too much for him.

She was wearing a very low-cut deep purple dress with a black shaw. The girls deliberately selected a dress that brought out Yubel's exaggerated hourglass figure, large bust and hips and wide, v-shaped back.

"I suppose by your look of disbelieve, you like my look?" Yubel asked sweetly.

"Uh yeah, I do! That dress really suits you! It makes you really stand out!" Jaden said happily. He carefully took her extended hand and escorted her to the table.

"This is a first for me, well, we used to be nobles and we had this in the castle, do you remember?"

"I'm afraid not."

Dinner started a bit awkward for the two of them. The others watched silently from the back. Slowly, the topic shifted to their future selves, and what they may consider. Jaden told her that he was considering joining the Pro League after Duel Academy, or possibly working as a tournament organizer. Yubel on the other hand mentioned how she might would like to go into modeling or even fitness competitions, something that Jaden found odd. But Yubel noted that it was something that she oddly enjoyed, and teased Jaden that he could see her in more skimpy outfits to which Jaden blushed crimson.

After the main course, the topic shifted back to, not surprisingly, dueling. Jaden was talking about the card shop he had visited and the people he dueled really quick. He noted how there were new types of cards coming out, something called Syncro monsters and new sets of cards called X-Sabers, and Gladbeasts.

"They seem really cool! I really would like to see what kind of new strategies they'll have!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll still duel me of course?" Yubel asked.

"Yes! Oh, and they have many new cards that support Dark Monsters like your deck! You gotta see it sometime!"

The other four in the back smiled and noted that Jaden and Yubel were being.....Jaden and Yubel. As dinner ended, a song began to play and Yubel turned to Jaden.

"Um, Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you......wish to dance with me?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Do you remember the past Jaden?"

"S-sorry, I don't. What happened?"

"Hm, well, when you were still the prince of the Kingdom, we had a ball to celebrate the Supreme King. And um, I asked you to dance on that day...."

"Uh huh."

"Well, it was one of the happiest times I can remember. There were much more beautiful girls and yet you only had eyes for me."

"Huh? I was so impressed by your dress. I think...."

Jaden found it oddly pleasant that he was slowly revolving on the floor with Yubel. It was a bit hard to move in his suit and the fact that Yubel was much taller than he was. They soon found themselves walking hand in hand on the beach some time after their little dance.

They stared out at the sea and listened to the waves crash on the shore and wash back.

"You know, for official girlfriend and boyfriend, that was a pretty okay first date. Kind of odd isn't it?"

"I-I suppose...."

He carefully pulled out the gifts he bought the day before and handed it to Yubel. He felt he should save the chocolates for last as a dessert, and he wanted to duel Yubel again as he had her deck with him.

"Aww, thanks my sweet Jaden!" Yubel exclaimed as she saw the duel belt. Jaden pulled out her deck and placed the cards in the box and handed the belt to Yubel to try on, which she did. It looked a bit out of place on her dress, but otherwise looked really nice and was functional as well.

Jaden had a feeling that Yubel didn't notice the chocolates and rose, then again, Yubel didn't know much about Valentine's Day and that Jaden was supposed to get her chocolates.

Yubel once again pulled Jaden into a kiss. Yubel always had to adjust herself a bit when she wanted to kiss him because her large chest got in the way sometimes. But she didn't care. As long as she got to kiss him and feel his body against hers, that was more than enough. As for Jaden, no matter how many times she hugged and kissed him, he could never get used to it. He could never get used to the fact that every time she hugged him, it felt like two beach balls were pushing into his chest causing him suffocate.

Regardless, Jaden was happy that his childhood friend Yubel was happy. After understanding what Yubel had gone through to be with him, Jaden's opinion of her changed and he felt slightly guilty himself for not helping her out more. He hated seeing his friends in danger, and even worse, he hated seeing them unhappy. He knew he could not please everyone, but he felt that if spending more time with Yubel so she would be included in his circle of friends, then he was perfectly fine with that.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yubel."

"You too, my sweet Jaden."

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: Yes! I finished this with about an hour to go before Valentine's Day is over for me! Sorry if the story seems a bit rushed!


End file.
